Three Soul reapers and Three SOLDIERs
by AlphaAlixStriker
Summary: 3 Final fantasy fans become Soul reapers and soon find out that their Zanpakuto are their favored final fantasy characters. They are sent to Japan to figure out where the high ritsu (soul energy) is coming from and to research them.


Genn Rockwell~ Genesis Angel Hawkins~ Angeal Sam Douglass~ Sephiroth

Name: Genn Rockwell  
Class: Soul reaper  
Age: 19  
age look: 15  
looks: . .240.  
Bankai outfit:: . /_  
personality: Sure of herself, Stubborn , born leader (thinks it), Protective and loyal  
Weapon: Genesis Sword  
history: Been best friends with (2&3) since they met at an anime con in America. When they found out they lived nearby each other. Genn's favorite FF character is Genesis and made it her life goal to memorize loveless. When her powers where awoken alongside her friends they trained at the Soul Academy and soon where sent back to the living world to protect a town in japan. (Forgot the name)  
other: {Her ooc thoughts}  
~keeps loveless with her at all times  
~Fire based sword (zanpakuto)  
~Likes dogs.  
~on squad 11 due to her fighting spirit.

~black wing

Name: Angel Hawkins  
Class: Soul reaper  
Age: 19  
age look: 15  
looks: . /_cb20100616201438/shadowsworld/images/a/a6/Studying_black_haired_anime_  
personality: Loyal, protective, calm, obsession with honor and dreams  
Weapon: Angeal's Buster blade  
history: Been best friends with (1&3) since they met at an anime con in America. When they found out they lived nearby each other. Angel's favorite FF character is Angeal and often tries to get the others to be honorable. When her powers where awoken alongside her friends they trained at the Soul Academy and soon where sent back to the living world to protect a town in japan.  
Other: [OOC thoughts]

~Likes dogs

~white wing

~Squad 6

Name: Sam Douglass  
Class: Soul reaper  
Age: 20  
age look: 16  
looks: albums/j210/ichigo_

Bankai: uploads/0/4178/159566-sephiroth058_  
personality: Calm, Apathetic (kind on the inside), loyal

Weapon: Sephiroth's Misname  
history: Lost his mother at child birth. Been best friends with (1&2) since they met at an anime con in America. When they found out they lived nearby each other. Sam's favorite FF character is Sephiroth and knows he can be strong. When his powers where awoken alongside his friends they trained at the Soul Academy and soon where sent back to the living world to protect a town in japan.  
Other: OOC thoughts

~likes cats

~black wing

~not a fan of sweets

~squad 6

Prologue

3 Awesome Soul Reapers in the Making

Chapter by: Alix Striker

We have always been the best of friends, since that one Anime con back in the world of the living. Ahhh good times no hollows to worry about just Angel, Sam and I. We were Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core fanatics. Every year since we had cosplayed as the 3 1st class SOLDIRES. Me as Genesis, Angel as Angeal and Sam as the world famous Sephiroth. I can tell you that in the beginning I was jealous of all the attention Sam got when he was in cosplay but I got over it.

Not too long ago the 3 of us found ourselves 'on the other side'. It was called the Soul Society by the 'locals'. It was an old Japanese style village with many Sectors {XD Yesh Sector 8… nope too bad }. We awoke there when I got us in a car accident. Yeah I blamed myself for driving on back ice. Yet Sam and Angel didn't blame me at all.

Anyway when we found out that we had died we also realized we woke up with beautiful katana blades. My handle had a red and orange handle, Angel had a white and silver handle and Sam had a black and white handle; when an 'Officer' from the Soul Reaper group found us on one of their patrols they told us that the blades were called Zanpakuto. It was the official weapon of a Soul Reaper. At first he thought we stole them but in the end the unnamed Soul Reaper brought us to the Academy. {Great more school after we just finished High school}

Classes there were unexpectedly Awesome. I got into many fights with the older and younger students there. Ahhh, what fun that was, Angel would give me one of her Angeal lectures and Sam only excelled at everything he did. I declared him as my Soul Reaper rival and often challenged him to sparring matches.

Well in the end He and Angel went to squad 6 and I had been sent to one of the most violent squads the Soul Society had to offer. Squad 11 with Kenpatchi as our strong and fearless leader. Often Cap would make me do the paper work but I became great friends with the 5th and 3rd seat officers. They kept the lusty men off of me.

Sam and Angel got a noble as their Captain. I think his name was Byakuya Kuchiki… what a mouthful. My captain doesn't really like him and my vice-captain tends to get him to give her candy. The candy pink haired girl was the only other female in our squad. She likes making me play games with her and so it gets Cap off my back for a while.

Well now the 3 of us stand in front of Captain Yamamoto. He apparently had a mission for the 3 of us.

"You three, are to go to the world of the living." He started, "To figure out and research what this high spiritual power is coming from."

'Yes were going to our old world' I cheered in my head.

"When you are there you will be undercover as normal teens. You are dismissed to pack and be ready by morning." The old captain said before leaving.

On our way to our barracks I spoke up, "Man, who'd believe that we'd finally get a mission in the world of the living, I miss my games." I said

"Hmm, I'm surprised he put the 3 of us on a team…" Sam said

"Genn, keep your mind on the mission." Angel said, "We can't be thinking about games when we have a more important job."

I sighed knowing she's right. I saw them start drifting towards the 6th barracks and I said, "Even if the morrow is Barron of promises nothing shall forestall my return." They nodded and I was alone to walk to my barracks. I swear you could smell the place a mile away…

_And so our story begins_

Genn Rockwell~ Genesis Angel Hawkins~ Angeal Sam Douglass~ Sephiroth


End file.
